Do you like Lemonade?
by TheEnderofAllThings
Summary: Basically it's a couple of lemon one shot or two shots that i'm trying to dabble in, will be with random people at random times, in random situations of their lives, maybe not even the same universe.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day. In the Jackson household Percy and Annabeth were still in bed, a face was looking on them, the face of one of their children, this was the youngest one at 4 years old named Hailey, Hailey was just like her father always getting into trouble and always wanting to do something, and unlike him was a smarty pants, something that she got from her mother, all three were like that in fact. Andrew and Charlie Jackson were smart and outgoing, twins who were 7 years old.

"Daddy Mommy get up its time to get ready for my birthday!"

"One second sweetheart it's still early." replied Annabeth face down in her silk sheets and comforter.

Seven hours later Hailey's birthday party was in full swing, many had arrived to celebrate, and after all she was the daughter of the two that defeated Gaia, they expected great things from her.

A door bell ring came from the front door and Annabeth moved to open it for the newcomers, opening the door she saw two people that she hadn't expected as they both lived in California. These were people that Annabeth wanted to see less than Hades, or perhaps just one of the pair.

This person was none other than Jason Grace the son of Zeus, and accompanying him was his wife whom he was in love with for 8 years, Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Oh how she hated Aphrodite, the goddess of love that could make you do things, oh despicable things.

Some of these things included sleeping with a certain son of Zeus, many, many times from a few weeks after she met him to the day that she got married, to the day that she told him she was pregnant and the baby might be his, just to name a few. They were having a secret affair behind Percy and Piper, something that they had no idea why they were doing it, but it kept on happening, every time she saw him and he her, the forbidden nature of it and the secrecy made them want to jump each other, strip the other down and go at it until the both came, and then just want to go at it again.

Even if these were there feelings they still had control over themselves, somewhat.

"Hi Jason, hi Piper." Annabeth greeted with a smile, "I didn't think you guys would make it."

"Neither did we but Jason decided to surprise you guys so here we are." Replied Piper with a smile as well.

"Well come in, say hi to everyone." Annabeth motioned them to come inside.

As soon as they entered Annabeth and Jason raced to find an excuse for both of them to get some place alone, to have sex with each other of course. Being a daughter of Athena had it's benefits of course and she quickly thought up something that would give them at least an hour.

"Percy sweetheart, Alison called, she said she saw a few hellhounds around her work, I'm going to go see if she is ok alright?"

"Oh my gods, yea sure I'm coming with you."

"No that's alright Percy, Jason offered to come, and besides I want at least one of us here."

"Well than why don't I go?"

"Because Percy, we both know Hailey's a daddies girl, I know she wouldn't want you to miss her having all this fun, so it's okay don't worry about it alright."

"Alright but be careful babe, and take care of her Jason."

"Yea of course." Jason said mentally laughing at what he was going to do with Annabeth as soon as they left, he would take care of her alright.

Jason and Annabeth began to walk out of the house and into Annabeth's expensive Mercedes, she was a powerful and rich women, beautiful and young, she was what women wanted to be and men wanted to be with, to get in between her legs and get her on her back screaming their name over and over, something that only Percy and Jason had the pleasure of experiencing. And Jason would experience it again soon enough.

In the car Jason already had his fingers in Annabeth's pussy getting her ready for what was to come, he had slipped his fingers between her open, shaved, and long legs, underneath her skirt that showed just how sexy her legs were, moving her black lace panties to one side. His fingers were going to work inside of her, and he could tell that she was excited if the wetness that was her pussy was any indication, she was always wet for him.

"For the love of Gods Jason I'm driving can't you wait until we get to the hotel." Said Annabeth but her moans betrayed her words she wanted him inside of her, and she wanted him now. One orgasm and 10 minutes later at extremely high speeds, they hadn't died and no cop had pulled them over, they had finally reached the Hotel, it was classy and not some prostitute den. They paid their fee and quickly moved to their room on the tenth floor. Kissing each other with an extensive need when they got the elevator all to themselves. Him pushing her against the elevator wall he plunged three fingers into her soaking wet vagina again and attacked her lips with his own pushing his tongue into her mouth as she accepted his tongue as she pressed her hand on his growing erection getting it harder than it already was.

"Gods Jason it's been eight months, I needed this."

"I know, so did I."

Ding. Their floor came up and they pushed to get to their room. Sliding in the key card they entered and took in their surroundings, a somewhat large table and bed, a view of the buildings below them, a bathroom with a tub and shower, a kitchen with the an island and bar stools. Oh so many options, but first things are first, the bed. Annabeth began to take off Jason's shirt revealing his beautifully sculpted abs, and she ran her fingers all over them praising his sculptured body. Annabeth began planting kisses along his chest, turning him around she placed him on the bed and moved to take off his pants that held his throbbing cock within. Annabeth took off his pants leaving him in his underwear, and she saw the tent that his length was forming, she was excited to say the least, she took down his underwear and took them off his legs as well releasing his massive package.

The cock that she was looking at, that was standing straight up, had so much history with her, it took her virginity, both her pussy and anal, it was the first dick that she ever sucked, it gave her her first orgasm ever, and her second, and her third and so on and so forth, it was the first to have her on her wedding day, the dick she thought had impregnated her several times, it taught her positions that she would have never dreamed of and gave her experiences that would last a life time.

After reminiscing she grabbed that cock and began to kiss it, the tip first, and the shaft, to the base, then she moved on to licking it, swirling her tongue around the tip down his length and up and down again. Meanwhile Jason grabbed her beautiful curly blonde princess hair that both he and Percy adored so much, it fanned around her face when she was on her back giving her the appearance of an angel. But now it was giving him the grip that he needed to control the pace at which she sucked on his length.

Jason was moaning as Annabeth sucked him off, and Annabeth was moaning as she tasted that delicious meat stick and fingered herself, she used her teeth to lightly graze and softly bite him to add to the pleasure. Another minute later and Annabeth could tell that he was close, the grip on her hair increased, and he tensed, these were the signs that she saw when she did this to him many times before, the confirmation came a second later.

"Annabeth I'm coming!"

The grip on her hair tightened and he pulled her down, he released inside of her mouth and she swallowed most of it, the first time she did this she was almost repulsed by the idea, but in practice it was very erotic and his taste was amazing to her. She knew that he liked it when she swallowed it all.

And now it was Jason's turn to return the favor. Getting up Jason picked up Annabeth and threw her on the bed, and unzipped and pulled down her skirt and panties to gain access to the most intimate part of her, a part that should be reserved for husbands alone. And there it was, as wet as ever and wanting. Jason lifted Annabeth's long and toned legs and kissed her ankle down her calves, to her thighs and then reaching his goal. Jason kissed her lower lips and finally inserted his tongue into her licking and sucking on her nub. Jason placed her legs over his shoulder with her flats still on and continued his assault putting his fingers to work in tandem with his tongue, and soon he got her off too. She orgasmed and curled her toes, locking his head between her legs and arched her back as she came down from her high being prolonged by Jason still licking and drinking her juices as if it was nectar, while slowly rubbing her calve.

"Oh my gods that was amazing" Spoke Annabeth finally composing himself.

Jason began to move to the center of the bed and placed Annabeth under himself, slowly he took off her blouse and showed her black lacy bra that matched her long forgotten panties. Jason being experienced expertly removed her bra and began to suck on her left breast and rub the right one, then a minute later he alternated trying to get her nipples hard. Slowly kissing her, Annabeth grabbed onto his length and guided it to her opening, feeling his tip touching her center, Jason plunged quickly and hard eliciting a gasp from Annabeth and a groan from Jason.

"Oh my gods you are so tight."

"And your so big, it's been so long."

Jason then began to thrust slowly pushing in and out of the pussy that he greatly enjoyed while grabbing onto her thigh and squeezing it to get a better grip and handle for his efforts. Gradually he increased the pace until he was slamming deeper and deeper while Annabeth had wrapped her legs around Jason and locked them together with her ankles as he kept plunging and plunging over and over creating a slapping sound when his balls hit her. "Jason for the love of Hades" Jason kept pumping into her and grabbed her hands that were attached to his biceps and pinned them above her, their fingers interlocking.

As Jason pounded into her she was nearing the edge and so was Jason, they both soon reached their point and yelled out "I'm cumming!" Jason released his seed into her and Annabeth contracted around him trying to squeeze out as much as she could and retain what there was.

But after eight months that wasn't all that there was going to be. Slowly getting up and bringing Annabeth with him, not taking his cock out of her he took them off the bed and carried her to one of the windows with a view. Holding her firmly by her ass he pushed her naked back against the cold window and thrusted again impaling her on his cock and began to fuck her against the window. Annabeth again began to moan and scream out Jason's name, her once limp legs now found new vigor from the cold window and locked themselves around Jason again, pushing him deeper. After going at it a couple more times in different positions and places they were finally ready to leave. Jason had a smile on his face and so did Annabeth, Annabeth had the sensation of Jason's cum running down here thighs and calves. She need to take a shower before she met up with Percy and her kids again, she couldn't smell like sex and look like she just had her brains fucked out. But what she had just experienced was worth it, and now it was time to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Percy awoke from his slumber he noticed a couple of things, he didn't feel dead because he was in a major amount of pain, so much pain that he didn't feel like he could move but kept his tensed position as it was the only way he could hold back a small amount of the torrent of agony. Then a body began to walk towards him out of the corner of his eye, and it was singing, a woman, her voice penetrated his soul and the song that she was singing soothed him and relieved that pain, but Percy didn't think it was the song that was doing that work, just her voice. When he finally saw her face he couldn't help but stare for a bit, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, she was tall, almost as tall as him, her legs looked smooth and long, her breasts were of an average size, but to him too big was not good, her eyes sparkled, her lips looked soft, her hair was beautiful and straight.

Maybe on second thought he was dead, but what happened next would never happen if he was dead, he would wish to be dead from the embarrassment, he began to get a hard on, and this beautiful women could tell as she began to look from his face down to the bulge in his pants.

Suddenly Percy sat up and tried to cover his large friend blushing from embarrassment and the girl mirrored his blush, after all she had not seen a man for quiet a long time, and she was still a virgin, even if she was a an immortal daughter of a Titan she was almost shy like and kind, she was respectful and caring, of course she would take care of the boy that had washed up burned and bruised on her shore.

"Hello young hero, my name is Calypso."

"Um hi Calypso my name is Percy, do you mind telling me where I am?"

"No of course not, you are on the Island of Ogygia, this has been my home for a very long time."

"Oh that's cool, um is that near Canada or something?"

This earned a giggle form Calypso, it had been a long time since she had met a hero, and she could tell that he was a son of Poseidon by his eyes and his scent, but the last time she had remembered seeing demigods, they were more elegant in their language and behavior, but this boy seemed more real and raw, more of a get to the point type of personality, even if he seemed a bit obtuse.

"No my hero, but you will return from whence you came soon, I will heal you until that time comes."

"Oh ok, thanks Calypso."

"It is my pleasure."

And so that was the end of their conversation, she went back to healing him with her various made medicines and her songs, trying to ease his pain and get to know him more. She found out that he was a noble and strong hero, he cared for his friends, so much so that he sacrificed himself so that she could live while he held off the horde of monsters. This made her jealous, whoever this Annabeth was that he spoke of was a lucky women, and she wished she was her, but sadly she could not be, and she could not have this boy, even though he was handsome and she was beautiful, and they were clearly attracted to each other from all the staring and all the blushing, she would not tempt him and he would not maybe ruin his relationship with Annabeth if it would turn into something more, and that was only possible if she stopped loving Luke. Gods how he hated Luke, he didn't deserve her love, and he told Calypso that and she talked about it with him.

And surprisingly he received advice that he would never have expected. Advice he didn't think he was bold enough to try but he wanted to greatly. Calypso had said this, "If you truly love her, and if she truly loves you as that kiss she gave you before her departure seems to tell, you must confirm it or you will waste time following a woman that will not love you back."

"Ok what should I do?"

"The next time you see her, go somewhere where you will be alone and undisturbed."

"Oh that's easy, I have the Poseidon cabin all to my self, but ok go on."

"Take her to your cabin and tell her that you love her, but do not wait for her to answer back, kiss her, on her lips, on her neck, her face, her stomach, her breasts, make love to her Percy, and if she loves you this will solidify your relationship, and you will know for sure."

"You mean seduce her? But I can't! I mean I've never done anything like that before, I mean I'm still a virgin, I've never kissed a girl before Annabeth, I can't do that! It'll mess up our entire friendship, and even if I did try I don't know how to do anything, what if I'm bad and she regrets it, I'll never forgive myself, and I don't think she will either."

"Do not worry my hero, I will help you."

"How?"

"By practicing, together."

And with that Calypso dropped her dress that she was wearing revealing she had no panties or bra underneath, exposed for Percy's eyes to wander her body, from her perky and firm breasts, down to her clean shaven, and moist pussy. As soon as he trailed his eyes over her once, he was entranced, she was beautiful and she was offering herself to him, to help him on his road to getting Annabeth, and if he wanted to impress her, he would learn, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Snapping him out of his thoughts was Calypso walking to him, swaying her hips and running her hands on her breast, she soon reached him. Leaning down to where Percy was sitting on the bed that he had been recovering in she began to take off his shirt and he did not protest, next she took off his jeans, and finally his boxers.

What met her was what she had expected, his cock was extremely large and it was already producing a droplet of pre-cum indicating to her that he was very excited. Looking into his eyes for a few seconds she saw the desire that they held, she saw lust but also something else, maybe admiration, whatever it was she liked it, but she wasn't going to let him become rough with her so she told him what he hadn't suspected.

"My hero, I am a virgin as well, I suppose this will be a learning experience for the both of us."

And with that she gently took his big cock into her warm hand and began to push his skin up and then down eliciting a moan form Percy, the pre-cum that he was emitting was getting to be too irresistible for Calypso, so looking up at Percy's eyes again who was intently watching her pump him, she put her mouth on the tip of his length and sucked that pre-cum while pulling her head back, a second after she took him out of her mouth she returned to kiss it on the tip, then she kissed his length, and then his sac and repeated the cycle licking him and sucking on him. During this Percy was getting close to his finish, being a virgin he did not have a lot of tolerance when it came to ejaculating, especially not now that this beautiful women was on her knees in front of him, kissing and sucking his dick, just preparing him for the sex that they were going to have, where he would deflower her, and lose his virginity too, it was almost too much for him to bear.

Calypso kept on sucking his cock, the moans that were coming from his mouth were all the signs that she needed to know that she was doing good, but as this was a learning experience too, she couldn't help but notice that her mouth was getting sore from sucking so much and having it open so wide for so long, his massive size was starting to become a draw back, and she hoped that he would cum before then. To get him to come on her first try would indeed boost her confidence so she began to put her all into it, using her other hand to massage his balls and trace the vein that came from his sac to the tip trying to get him over the edge, scratching down his exposed thigh, squeezing his dick a bit harder, she tried many things to get him off, she took him into her throat, licked him while he was inside her, even biting him softly and it all paid off as she saw him arch his head upwards and gasp. The next thing that Calypso felt was a warm and almost thick type of substance hitting the top of her mouth, quickly getting its taste she knew he had cum, and was still cumming, the substance kept getting into her mouth from his dick, she suspected originating from his balls because she observed that they had tightened.

Enjoying the taste she decided to swallow it, and she began to swallow the copious amounts that she was being given, but was now worried if he would be able to go again from all the sperm that he was releasing, quickly discarding the thought she refocused on pleasuring him instead and continued sucking and licking the staff of her hero.

\

Percy had begun to come back to earth after feeling like he had just come in the mouth of a beautiful girl and she had swallowed his release and kept on sucking him, he realized that was what happened and he couldn't help but be more turned on by the sight of her beautiful, soft, looking lips that looked so innocent be attached to his cock, while her delicate hand was tracing the vein on the underside of his shaft. Pulling off of him she smiled up to the euphoric face of Percy and he smiled down at her.

"That was amazing Calypso, thank you."

"It was my pleasure Percy, you are quiet large, and released quiet a lot, I have a feeling you will be a very superior sexual individual."

"Thank you Calypso," he said blushing "Now I think it's time I return the favor, may I umm, this is kind of embarrassing to say, can I go down on you as well?"

Giggling Calypso replied "I would be honored Percy, just don't use your fingers, I want your cock to be the first thing to pierce me."

"Yea, of course."

Percy then sat up and guided Calypso to the bed and allowed her to lay down with her legs hanging off the edge. Percy began to kiss her feet, the sole to her toes, to her ankles, sucking gently on her calve, kissing the side of her knee, again sucking on her thigh, he reached the place where her torso and her leg met, licking it, placing her legs over his shoulders. Finally he was right in front of what he would be penetrating in a few minutes, the lips to her pussy looked engorged, her clitoris was prominent, she was dripping wet with lubrication and it was beautiful to him. Moving slightly forward he licked it once, then twice and then began to suck on her clit, Calypso was arching her back and moaning his name, driving the heel of his foot into his back, trying to push him into her more. Trying to get into it more he moved his hands upward to spread her pussy lips apart to get better access, pulling them apart with his thumbs he was surprisingly looking deep enough to where he saw her hymen, what had been protecting her womanhood since the beginning of her life, was right there and would later be torn apart by his big cock.

Coming back to the present he began to lick her and suck her again, taking a move from her page he began to bite her a little bit and at the same time reached up to play with her breasts, his fingers lubricated by her own pussy juice, he twisted her nipples and licked her vagina at the same time sending Calypso to new heights. Calypso was moaning and screaming his name giving him the drive to get her to orgasm. Massaging her tits and eating out her vagina for a minute finally brought her what she had wanted, a euphoric explosion that caused her toes to curl, made her see white, arch her back, and scream out Percy's name in ecstasy.

Looking up to her he saw her begin to regain her bearings, her beautiful tits were heaving, going up and down as she tried to regain her breath, a light coat of sweat was covering her sexy body, her legs widely spread apart to accommodate him between them. Giving her time to recover and getting ready for the main course he got up and laid down next to her, quickly capturing her lips with his own, trying to get his tongue into her mouth which she allowed. After kissing passionately for a while, and Percy still playing with her tits, Calypso began to get impatient and wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore, to pound her until he couldn't anymore. And so she told him what she wanted.

Grabbing onto his muscled arm and pushing on his chest slightly, she looked up to his face, "Percy, it's time, I want you to fuck me, make me a real women, take me as long as you can, please." She said in a pleading tone. Percy just nodded his head and moved into position.

Percy put himself over her, his legs spreading hers apart so that he had enough space, her hands going on his muscled shoulders while he looked down to where they would be joined and grabbed his erect length, putting it in line with her virgin pussy, ready to takes this slowly, because from what he had heard, it would probably hurt her.

"Ready Calypso?"

"Yes my hero."

And that was all he needed, he guided his dick into her slowly, he knew he was big compared to others, and he was going to give her the most pleasure he could after the pain. Pushing in slowly and slowly he finally felt a barrier, this was it, this was her womanhood. Earning a nod from Calypso he pierced her pussy with his giant cock, what had been protected for almost an eternity, was now his. Tears came from Calypso and Percy quickly began to kiss them away and finally putting his lips on hers, a kiss that she returned. A few minutes of slow kissing with him still buried inside of her she moved her hips, not getting the message across she thrust her hips upward even harder. Percy finally got the message and began to thrust back as well, and his slow rhythm turned into a mad struggle to pound the pussy that he was in until she couldn't take it anymore, which was very pleasurable to Calypso, her toes were curling, her hands that were once on his muscled shoulders moved to his muscled back where she was digging her nails, her mouth that was once attached to his lips was now biting him extremely hard on his right pectoral, enough to draw blood.

Percy had moved his right hand that was supporting him to not crush Calypso with his weight, it was now grabbing her calve and lifting it so that it was wrapped around his lower back. Percy kept on pounding the first pussy that he had ever had, pistoning into her over and over, harder and harder to the point were there slapping skin out did their labored breaths. Soon they both came, he let his sperm rocket into her unprotected pussy, and she was involuntarily contracting her vagina's inner muscles, milking him for as much seed as he could give. It wouldn't be surprising if she was impregnated in that moment.

But none of that was on their minds, they had just both came, and it was amazing. But Calypso not having her chance on top wrapped herself around Percy and flipped them over surprising him.

"You didn't think it was over did you, I haven't had my turn to ride you yet." Calypso said with a smile, her hair was on one side covering her right breast, she looked beautiful glistening with sweat, breathing heavily her breasts going up and down, her hand on the pectoral that she had bitten, while her other hand was rubbing where his cock was buried in her vagina. Slowly rising up she kept his cock in place and then suddenly dropped herself on it, almost impaling her from the force, letting him go deeper than he had previously. Getting used to the sensation she began to use his chest to support her as she bounced up and down, the impact making a strange noise as both of their releases were still in her pussy since she never let his cock escape her. Some stimulation to her tits from Percy and the continuous sensation of that giant cock impaling her cervix and she came again bringing Percy along with her when her pussy contracted and made him blow his load into her again.

Exhausted, Calypso fell forward onto his chest and he encircled his arms around her waster, still not letting his cock out of that less than a while ago virgin pussy, that he could now claim that he plundered first.

"Thank you for this Calypso, it means a lot."

"Again, it was my pleasure my hero."

"Maybe do you want to practice some more later?"

"I thought that was a given Percy."


	3. Chapter 3

"How can you be engaged Percy! You're my boyfriend, the love of my life! How can you be engaged to this girl and not to me!"

"Annabeth I'm sorry I still hadn't remembered you when it happened but it doesn't change the way that I feel about her, and about you Annabeth. I still love you, and her."

Annabeth had just arrived on the Argo II, she was excited to see her boyfriend after so long, but when she saw him she saw him holding the hand of a beautiful girl with dark eyes and black hair, and her heart broke. The love of her life was with another girl and she was going to give him Hades for it, until she told him that they were engaged and that was when she had enough. Now he was telling her that he loved them both.

"But you can't do that Percy, not in the real world!"

"Why not Annabeth, we can make a life here after this quest, we can start a family, the three of us. You, Reyna, and I can be happy here."

"What do you mean Percy, the three of us making a family?"

"I want to marry you as well, I want both of you to be my wives."

"Sharing you as a husband seaweed brain! Are you stupid! How would that even work?"

"Annabeth I love you, I love Reyna, she loves me, don't you love me too?"

"Of course I do seaweed brain! I just never thought something like this would happen."

"Come on, I want you to meet her."

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and began to lead her to the Praetor houses, Percy wanted this to work, he loved them both a lot and he wanted Annabeth to accept that. Annabeth on the other hand always thought that it would just be Percy and her and a family, not them and another women, but she did love him, and if he loved her too she guessed she would have to accept it rather than lose him again, she had lost him twice, after Mt Saint Helens, and when he disappeared eight months ago. Annabeth loved Percy, and she wanted him to be in her life forever, so she would accept it.

When they reached the house Annabeth was impressed by the architecture but her focus right now was more on what she just realized, she was going to be Percy's second wife. Now that sounded nice to her but she would need to know this Reyna girl before anything happened. Once inside, Annabeth saw Reyna closer and she looked even more beautiful than before, her breasts were large, her legs were long, her skin was smooth, and her face was divine. Annabeth was a bit threatened by her, sure her breasts were nice too as well as her legs, but her beauty was amazing.

"Hello Annabeth, I'm Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"Hi Reyna, I'm Percy's girlfriend from back at Camp Half-Blood." Said Annabeth, trying to add in authority with that last statement.

"Do you feel threatened by me Annabeth?"

"How can you tell?"

"Don't be threatened by me Annabeth, I love Percy and he loves you, so you are my love as well."

"That's twisted logic."

"Enough of this pesky competition where it isn't needed. Shall we celebrate our union together, this may be the last time we get to do this together if we fail this quest or if one of us falls to the hands of Hades."

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Annabeth.

Nobody answered her and instead Reyna kissed Annabeth which surprised the blonde girl.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom ladies." Percy suggested.

"You're a pervert seaweed brain."

That earned a laugh from the three but they began to head toward the bedroom anyway, Annabeth and Reyna still kissing passionately while Percy watched them, enthralled at what was happening, his two future wives were making out in front of him and they were heading toward the bedroom. Reaching its door Reyna opened it to reveal a large room with a king sized bed and large wooden desk, it was simple and elegant with plain colors that made it not too flashy but still felt like home.

Reyna and Annabeth were still making out with each other, pushing their tongues into each other's mouths, open mouthed kisses all over each other's faces, they were groping one another, Annabeth was squeezing Reyna's ass while Reyna was massaging Annabeth's tits over their clothes. Annabeth not wanting to look submissive began to take off Reyna's praetor robes leaving her in a purple bra and matching panties showing off her amazing figure, Annabeth realizing that Percy was staring at her also began to strip down into her lacy white undergarments that gave her a look of innocents. Reyna and Annabeth turned to Percy and both grabbed him by a hand and pulled him to the bed and threw him on it so he was on his back sitting up on the pillows and both crawled toward him like a female lion stalking their prey, a hungry look in their eyes aimed at the bulge in his pants.

Percy saw that they were going for his pants so he began to take off his shirt revealing his muscled abs and arms that would cause any girl to find extremely attractive looking. Looking forward Percy saw that his girls were unbuckling his belt and trying to pull his pants down, he pushed himself up to help them take the pants off and they reached his knees revealing a big cock stuck in his pants. Again the girls began to pull on his pants until they were off his body, returning to Percy and his bulge Annabeth and Reyna looked each other in the eyes and nodded, and understanding came between them and they crawled to Percy reaching for his boxer shorts. Reyna pulled them down along with Annabeth and what was inside looked bigger than they had expected, his cock was long and thick, something they thought would only belong on a god trying to show off.

Realization of what they were about to do came to Annabeth and she stopped. "Wait guys, I'm a virgin, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what's happening." She sounded a bit scared and her two lovers heard it in her voice.

"We're virgins too Annabeth, let's discover this together, after all we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together, why not lose our first time to each other. But we can wait if you want, I don't want to pressure you into anything, I love you too much for that."

Percy telling her that he would wait for her cemented her resolve, they loved each other and so she would go along with this. "Ok, I'm in."

Annabeth took the first step and grabbed onto the cock in front of her, but she just stopped their and kept her grip not knowing what to do.

"Kiss it Annabeth, or lick it, or suck on it, we need to get accustomed to it anyway, I mean it's beautiful and it's where our babies will come from, this magnificent cock right here." Reyna said moving forward to kiss the tip of the cock that would fuck her and give her children.

Reyna kissed the tip, and Annabeth seeing how she was going about it also wanted to give it a try, so grabbing onto Reyna's cheek stopping her, Annabeth guided her face to her own and kissed her, "Let's do it together."

With newfound courage Annabeth also went down to Percy's dick and kissed it on one side while Reyna kissed the other, Percy's cock was in between both of their plump lips being kissed and licked while Percy had his hands on both of their scalps massaging them as he enjoyed the pleasure of the two beauties going down on him. Not only was his dick being licked and kissed by two beautiful women but it was also being squeezed by two delicate hands, two other hands were massaging his balls. In such ecstasy Percy was pushing on their scalps a bit harder to make their pace go quicker, in a slight moment of clarity he saw that their bras were still on so he moved his hands from their heads to the bras clutches and undid them, but he couldn't fully get rid of them as he was so close to coming.

"Girls I'm about to cum!"

Reyna and Annabeth didn't stop working on his dick but their eyes met and another message went between them, Reyna kept on licking the middle of her future husbands cock while Annabeth moved to the tip and sucked on it waiting for the cum that Percy had promised to erupt from him. And like clockwork Percy shouted out "I'm coming!" Annabeth felt the cock she had her mouth around expand a bit and liquid shot out coating her mouth walls and some just shooting down her throat. Not expecting so much she swallowed it but kept a bit in her mouth at all times for what she was planning to do, a few seconds later Percy had stopped cumming even with Reyna still licking and kissing the shaft. Annabeth pulled off of him and with cum still in her mouth, she and Reyna met in a kiss sharing the cum that would soon be in their pussy's creating children inside their wombs.

Percy was looking on at his loves sharing his cum and whispered, "Is it my turn?"

"Indeed it is my love." said Reyna

Annabeth and Reyna let Percy get on the edge of the bed, the girls kicking off their shoes, pulling off their unhooked bras laid down on the bed side by side, allowing Percy the honor of pulling off their panties to take the pussy that would officially belong to him, but belonged to him right now anyway.

Hooking his thumbs around white panties first, he chose Annabeth, since he had loved her first, he would eat her out first, fuck her first, impregnate her first, she was the first person he ever loved and he owed her that much. Pulling them down painfully slowly Annabeth was watching her fiancée she supposed pull down her panties and exposing her pussy to her two lovers, she couldn't believe this was happening but she was excited. When the panties reached her ankles and were pulled off, Percy slid her legs further apart to place his muscular and fit body in between.

Percy jumped right into it and placed his hands on Annabeth's tits and placed his mouth on her pussy, gently kissing it at first, licking it, and sticking his tongue into her beautiful pussy, up top Annabeth and Reyna were engaging in another make out session and Annabeth had put her hand on Percy's head to drive him deeper. Percy did every move he could think of, kissing, blowing air, thrusting his tongue forward and backward, side to side, up and down, he was also trying not to neglect the breasts of his love and squeezed them and pinched her nipples. Annabeth was getting close the edge of her orgasm and was surprised that Percy was getting her off so quickly. Not being able to do anything but moan as Reyna's mouth was attached to hers she orgasmed and firmly placed her hands on Percy's that were still attached to her breasts, her legs closed in around him.

"Percy, by the Gods you are amazing."

"Thanks Annabeth." Percy replied kissing Annabeth's thigh admiring her taste.

Percy removed himself from Annabeth's legs and moved to Reyna's splitting them apart to take her panties off and revealing another pussy that he would soon be fucking. "Time for round two." Percy replied smiling and began eating her out having learned a bit of what to do from his first time with Annabeth and he brought her to release too. She was however louder and rougher than Annabeth, she screamed out Percy's name and buried him in her pussy with her legs and hands.

Both Annabeth and Reyna kissed each other again, a long slow kiss before they looked up to Percy waiting to see what he was going to do.

Percy moved back between Annabeth's legs and lay down upon her, kissing her and rubbing her tits, "Are you ready Annabeth?"

"Yeah Percy, fuck me, make me yours, and give me a baby that we can call ours." She said with a genuine smile.

With that Percy kissed her and grabbed his giant cock, putting it in line with the pussy of his love. He plunged into her wanting it to be like ripping off a band aid. He broke through her barrier and she screamed out in pain, her love's giant cock just ripped through her virginity and it felt like it was splitting her apart. Not moving for a few minutes, Reyna was trying to comfort Annabeth by telling her the pleasure would soon come, that their love would not stop until they were both screaming out his name, and with the pain lessening she curved her legs so that her feet were flat against the bed, she decided it was time for him to make her scream.

"Fuck me."

"You got it babe."

Percy put all his determination into fucking her, beginning off with slow thrusts, sucking on Annabeth's neck, Reyna caught Annabeth's lips, and Annabeth's hands were attached to Percy's back, her nails digging in. Percy's pace gradually began to get faster until his skin was slapping Annabeth's in a rapid paced rhythm that was dizzying Annabeth, or perhaps it was because he was stretching her so much and his cock was poking her cervix with each thrust. Percy and Annabeth kept their embrace while Percy was continuously pounding her, and he had reached his goal, he was making her scream his name over and over as soon as she removed her mouth from Reyna's, Annabeth was lost in ecstasy when she reached her orgasm a minute later. Annabeth wrapping her legs around Percy's hips, pushing him deeper, keeping him buried in her so that when he came, his cum would go as deep as it could and give her the baby of the man that she loved. Percy came after Annabeth because she had squeezed it out of him, trying to control his moan he bit into Annabeth's neck instead leaving her a love bite to remember this moment. Annabeth screamed out his name in pure pleasure.

Percy shared another slow kiss with Annabeth and pulled out his cock from his beautiful future wife, her blonde hair fanned around her, some sticking to her neck, face, and tits from the sweat that had accumulated. Annabeth slowly unwrapped her legs and lay them flat on the bed for his next act which was to fuck Reyna, after all Annabeth was too sore to go again. Her pussy was slightly agape, Percy's sperm dripping down her pussy with her own juices, and a little blood, all pooling on below her on the sheets.

Percy then lay upon Reyna, loving looks in their eyes, they closed them and both went in for a kiss, their tongues trying to gain dominance over one another. Reyna blindly reached between them for Percy's cock, and Percy was about to thrust before she stopped him with a soft push to his chest. "I want to be on top."

"Ok." Percy said breathlessly. Wondering why his future wife wanted to switch positions all of a sudden. Not refusing her request however he grabbed onto her thighs and flipped them over so she was in a position to plunge herself on the giant cock below.

"Ready?" Asked Percy.

"Yeah."

And with that she took the plunge, allowing Percy to rip through her virginity too, burying his cock in her deeply. Reyna gasped in pain, her hands were keeping her upright by the support of Percy's chest. Not that he was complaining, her breasts were right in front of him to suck on, and the warmth that engulfed his cock was tight and mind blowing. Reyna had her eyes tightly shut but they were beginning to flutter open and the cock that was in her no longer felt like it was splitting her apart, but was now creating a place for itself in her body and she liked it. Soon she used her legs to push along with her arms to rear herself up and then smashed herself down again. Wanting that cock that she had seen fuck Annabeth to go deep in her too, and oh it was. She continued bouncing on him trying to reach her climax but it wasn't coming so Percy flipped her over which caught her off guard and he took the lead pounding into her faster than she was moving. Reyna reached the climax that had blessed Annabeth, and he released into her.

Not wanting to crush her in his post coital daze he got off her and dropped in the middle of both Annabeth and Reyna. They all engulfed each other in an embrace and slept.

**Author's note thingy-**

**Maybe you guys would like to give suggestions on people and situations =)**


End file.
